Storage systems may include a controller that handles commands received from a host. The controller may be configured to store the commands in a queue when the controller is unable to immediately execute the command. When the command is ready for execution, the controller may select the command from the queue. In some situations, such as firmware intervention or debugging, parsing or analyzing the queue may be performed to address the situation. Parsing or analyzing the queue as quickly and efficiently as possible may be desirable. At the same time, queues with enhanced modification, such as queues that allow for insertion or deletion of entries with relatively simple processing, may also be desirable.